Pink Tape
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Byun Baekhyun, siswi SMA yang introvert ini tiba-tiba saja menemukan sebuah kaset rekaman berwarna merah muda di dalam radio kaset tua saat membersihkan ruang siaran dan kaset itu mengubah cara pandang tentang kehidupannya... / Pairing: Chanbaek (ft. Red Velvet's Seulgi) / warning inside / please kindly leave your reviews and comments after you read it / DLDR


**Pink Tape**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

 **Pairing**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:**

Romance

Slice of Life

Fantasy

Drama

Angst

 **Rating**

T

Summary:

 _Byun Baekhyun, siswi SMA yang introvert ini tiba-tiba saja menemukan sebuah kaset rekaman berwarna merah muda di dalam radio kaset tua ketika ia sedang membersihkan ruang klub siaran. Lewat kaset rekaman itu Baekhyun menemukan sosok yang berhasil membuat dunianya sedikit bercahaya…_

Warning!

BASED ON AKB48'S DRAMA CALLED 'SO LONG!' / TIME TRAVELLING!AU / GENDERSWITCH! / OLDER! CHANYEOL / FEMALE! BAEKHYUN / OOC! / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / GENDERSWITCH! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Selisih waktu: **8 tahun**

Baekhyun kelahiran **1992**. Berumur **17 tahun** waktu duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA pada tahun **2009**

Chanyeol kelahiran **1984**. Berumur **17 tahun** waktu duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA pada tahun **2001**.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersekolah di SMA yang sama.

* * *

 _ **Februari, 2009**_

Malam itu jam menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih seperempat, tapi ruang kecil berukuran 5x5 meter itu masih terang benderang. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan balet. Muridnya kebanyakan perempuan, salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menari di hadapan gurunya. Gadis itu melakukan gerakan balet yang juga disaksikan oleh teman-teman dan gurunya. Diketahui gadis itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Stop." Tubuh Baekhyun otomatis berhenti bergerak karena suruhan gurunya—Kang Seulgi. Baekhyun merasa tariannya sudah cukup bagus, tapi sesaat Baekhyun sadar kalau dia melakukan kesalahan. Terlihat dari mimik muka Seulgi yang terlihat masam dan tidak puas.

"Ini semua akan sia-sia. Teknikmu belum mumpuni dan tidak ada perasaan dalam tarianmu. Singkatnya, hatimu mati." Kata-kata Seulgi menghujam ulu hati Baekhyun seperti jarum-jarum tajam. Gadis Byun itu hanya mengiyakan dan pergi menjauh.

Selesai latihan, beberapa murid sedang berkumpul setelah mereka berganti pakaian. Baekhyun yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya tanpa sadar mencuri dengar obrolan para gadis itu.

" _Kang seonsaengnim benar-benar keterlaluan! Padahal kita sudah berlatih keras, tapi dia selalu merasa tidak puas dengan tarian kita!_ "

" _Dia galak sekali memang! Pantas sampai sekarang dia masih melajang. Lelaki mana yang tahan dengan sikap judes dan galaknya!_ "

" _Kita sendiri bahkan tidak pernah melihat Kang Seonsaengnim menari! Mungkin tariannya benar-benar buruk sampai dia malu memperlihatkannya pada kita, hahahah!_ "

" _Iya kau benar! Hahaha!_ "

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar obrolan tidak penting itu.

Esok harinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun mendengar banyak sekali obrolan tentang hari Valentine kemarin. Mayoritas adalah tentang bagaimana para gadis-gadis belia tersebut memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada laki-laki yang disukainya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat karena telinganya panas mendengar semua obrolan tersebut yang terus menggema di telinganya. Sesampainya di dalam gedung sekolah, Baekhyun tidak langsung pergi ke kelas. Dia malah melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke sebuah ruangan dengan plat putih bertuliskan 'Ruang Klub Siaran' yang menempel dibagian atas pintu besi bercat abu-abu. Baekhyun disambut oleh Jung Yunho, pengurus klub tempat Baekhyun bernaung. Jung _seonsaengnim_ sedang sibuk membersihkan mikrofon yang biasanya digunakan untuk siaran.

"Oh, ada Baekhyun ternyata. Selamat pagi." Sapa Yunho sambil terus menggosok mikrofon itu hingga mengkilap.

"Selamat pagi Jung _seonsaengnim_. Kenapa _seonsaengnim_ sudah di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tas dan mantelnya di atas meja. Jung _seonsaengnim_ menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjelaskan bahwa pihak sekolah sudah meengurnya untuk segera membereskan ruangan ini dan meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan siaran pagi. Yunho juga bercerita bahwa sebulan lagi klub siaran ini akan dibubarkan karena kurangnya jumlah anggota. Raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak mendung, sama seperti cuaca hari ini.

"Apakah artinya aku tidak bisa datang ke sini lagi? Padahal aku benar-benar suka dan merasa nyaman berada di tempat ini." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menyapukan jemari lentiknya di atas permukaan meja yang berdebu.

"Tentu saja kau masih bisa berkunjung ke sini. Ngomong-ngomong ini cokelat untukmu. Obat mujarab untuk membuatmu bersemangat." Yunho menyodorkan sekotak cokelat dan diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Yunho membersihkan ruang klub. Ketika Baekhyun membongkar barang-barang yang ada di rak bagian bawah, tanpa sengaja dia menemukan sebuah radio kaset tua yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Baekhyun mengurai gulungan kabel radio itu dan menyambungkannya ke stop kontak. Ketika hendak dinyalakan, Baekhyun sebuah kaset _tape_ berwarna merah muda di dalamnya. Tapi ketika ia hendak menyalakan radio kaset itu, Yunho terjatuh saat berusaha membersihkan rak bagian atas. Baekhyun dengan sigap membantu Yunho berdiri dan memastikan beliau baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

"Baiklah sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa pelajari bab selanjutnya yang nanti akan kita bahas minggu depan." Guru itu menyelesaikan materinya bertepatan dengan bel istirahat berdering di seluruh penjuru gedung SMA tersebut. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makannya dan ketika ia hendak memakannya, kedua mata _puppy_ -nya melihat teman-temannya. Di salah satu sisi kelas ia melihat segerombolan siswi sedang melakukan _bullying_ ke salah satu siswa dengan memintanya untuk membelikan makan siang di kantin. Gadis yang dibully itu dengan langkah gontai dan terpaksa memenuhi gadis-gadis itu, sementara kelompok _pembully_ itu tertawa puas. Karena merasa ia tidak nyaman dan risih, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya di ruang klub siaran. Baekhyun kemudian tersadar soal kaset _tape_ merah muda yang di dalam radio kaset yang ditemukan tadi pagi. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kaset itu dan menyetelnya di radio kaset yang masih bisa berfungsi di ruangan itu. Setelah memasukkan kaset itu, Baekhyun menekan tombol _play_.

… _Ehem._

 _Ah… tes… tes…_

 _Aku suka. Aku suka_

 _Aku benar-benar suka padamu._

 _Aku akan selalu menyukaimu._

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang lelaki di dalam rekaman _tape_ itu. kemudian ia tertawa kecil karena isi dari rekaman itu. Sepertinya si pemilik kaset ini ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang melalui kaset merah muda ini.

 _Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu._

 _Yeppeun mal modu moaseo ttada jugo shipeunde_

 _Neoneoneoneo apeseomyeon jakkudeureoganeun mal_

 _Saebyeoge mureul mashimyeonseo honja dajimhae naneun neoege_

 _Teok kkeutkaji cha ollatteon geu mareul naeil kkok hagesseo_

 _Neo yeppeuda_

Kekehan manis Baekhyun keluar begitu saja mendengar suara berat pria tersebut sedang bernyanyi dan menurut Baekhyun itu sedikit menggemaskan.

 _ **Februari, 2001**_

Seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah sedang sibuk melangkah ke sana kemari dengan wajah panik. Sedari tadi ia terus berputar-putar di rak tempat radio kaset hitam diletakkan. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria paruh baya itu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Waktunya sudah lewat untuk melakukan siaran pagi! Kau ini ketua klub siaran tapi kenapa sikapmu tidak mencerminkan sebagai seorang ketua klub?" Guru itu menegur Chanyeol, nama lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Jung _seonsaengnim,_ apa kau melihat kaset pita warna merah muda di dalam sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah kaset radio.

"Aku tadi meletakkannya di sini! Kupikir siapa yang mengambilnya karena hanya aku dan Jung _seonsaengnim_ yang memegang kunci ruangan ini." keluhnya sambil masih mencari kaset tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal kaset milikmu itu! sudah cepat masuk kelas!" perintah Yunho dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruangan klub siaran terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia meletakkan kaset itu di dalam radio kaset itu.

"Bisa gawat kalau ada yang mengambilnya!" Gerutu Chanyeol

 _ **Februari, 2009**_

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke ruang klub. Saat ia hendak meletakkan tasnya, tiba-tiba ada suara 'klik' keras. Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat karena radio kaset itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Di dalamnya ada kaset tape yang sama persis dengan yang dia temukan tadi pagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menyetel kaset tersebut.

 _Siapa pun yang mendengar rekaman ini, aku mohon untuk mengembalikan tape milikku. Berani sekali kau mengambil tanpa izin! Kau bisa meletakkannya di ruang klub atau kau bisa langsung menemuiku. Namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku dari kelas2-B._

 _ **Februari, 2001**_

Sore hari sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol kembali mengunjungi ruang klub untuk mencari kasetnya yang raib. Ketika ia mengecek radio kaset, ada sebuat kaset merah muda di dalamnya. Ia berpikir mungkin itu kaset yang dia cari. Chanyeol langsung menyetelnya dan mendengarkan isi kaset tesebut.

 _Soal kaset pitamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengambilnya tanpa izin. Aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya langsung kepadamu. Kebetulan aku juga dari kelas 2-B tapi tidak ada murid yang bernama Park Chanyeol._

Sebelah alis Chanyeol naik. Dia merasa bingung dan dipermainkan secara bersamaan oleh suara si perempuan yang terekam di kaset itu. Ia mengambil kaset itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di labelnya. Ia juga mengecek bagian belakang dan ia terkejut. Tertulis _15 Februari 2009_ di label bagian belakang. Chanyeol lalu mengecek kalender yang ada di ruangan itu—15 Februari 2001.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _ **Februari, 2009**_

Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan kaset merah muda keesokan harinya. Kedua matanya masih tidak percaya dengan kemunculan kaset secara tiba-tiba dari dalam radio kaset memasukkannya ke dalam radio kaset lainnya dan menyetelnya.

 _Tolong jangan main-main denganku. Aku tidak suka guyonan seperti ini. tolong sebutkan nama dan kelasmu. Oiya satu hal lagi, kenapa kau menulis tahun 2009?_

Baekhyun mengernyit heran dengan rekaman kiriman tersebut. Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan kaset itu dan mengecek label bagian belakang. Di sana tertulis 2001. 02.16.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

 _ **Februari, 2001**_

Chanyeol sedang melihat teman-temannya bermain basket di lapangan _indoor_ saat jam istirahat. Ia menerima kaset tape dari seorang gadis misterius dan mendengarkan lewat _headset_ yang terhubung di _walkman_ -nya.

 _Aku tidak sedang main-main. Sekarang itu tahun 2009. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2-B, nomor absen 10, dan wali kelasku Kim Namjoon seonsaengnim, guru Bahasa Inggris. Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengambil sendiri rekamannya._

Begitu selesai mendengarkan rekaman itu. Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi dari lapangan itu menemui si pengurus klub siaran, Yunho.

"Jung _seonsaengnim!_ " Baekhyun langsung berlari di sepanjang koridor setelah ia menemukan sosok Yunho yang tak jauh darinya. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan Chanyeol datang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tangga turun.

"Jung _seonsaengnim,_ siapa nomor absen 10 yang ada di kelas kita?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Absen nomor 10? Bukankah itu Bang Yongguk?" balasnya Yunho singkat. Tapi lelaki dengan sepasang telinga peri itu masih merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Apa di sekolah kita ada seorang guru bernama Kim Namjoon?" Chanyeol kembali mengajukan pertanyaan ke Yunho. Kemudian Yunho bilang kalau ada seorang guru Bahasa Inggris bernama Kim Namjoon, tapi dia masih dalam masa pelatihan dan kemungkinan dia baru tahun depan dia akan diangkat jadi guru tetap.

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan. Apakah di sini ada murid yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tapi sayangnya Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah medengar dan mengetahui murid bernama Byun Baekhyun. Yunho meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam dan masih diselimuti tanda tanya besar.

 _ **Februari, 2009**_

Baekhyun sedang sibuk membersihkan rak yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan buku. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata kecilnya menangkap sebuah rak plastic berisi beberapa buku berbeda warna. Gadis Byun itu mengambil semua buku yang ternyata adalah jurnal harian yang biasa digunakan oleh anggota klub siaran dari berbagai tahun. Ketika ia sedang mengecek sampul depan buku-buku yang sudah lusuh tersebut, ia menemukan sebuah jurnal dari tahun 2001. Baekhyun meletakkan buku-buku yang lain ke dalam rak, Ia menarik kursi dan membuka bagian depan buku jurnal tersebut. Di lembar pertama tertulis nama-nama anggota klub siara pada tahun itu. kedua mata Baekhyun melebar melihat di sana tertulis Park Chanyeol di sisi kiri buku dan kelas 2-B di sisi kanannya. Ketika Baekhyun sedang asyik membalik lembar demi lembar jurnal tersebut, radio kaset itu terbuka sendiri dan seperti biasa, ada kaset tape merah muda di dalamnya kiriman dari Chanyeol.

 _Benarkah di sana sedang tahun 2009?_

 _ **Februari, 2001**_

Sore itu Chanyeol sedang duduk sendirian di ruang klub, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. Di hadapannya ada sebuah jurnal dan pensil yang masih belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Sebagai ketua, Chanyeol harus mengisi jurnal tersebut setiap ada kegiatan klub. Tetapi karena kekurangan anggota, jadi Chanyeol menulis jurnal itu ala kadarnya.

 _21 Februari 2001. Tidak ada yang terjadi._ Begitulah yang Chanyeol tuliskan. Ketika lelaki bermarga Park itu hendak mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang, tiba-tiba saja radio kaset itu terbuka besera kaset kiriman Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil kaset merah muda tersebut dengan antusias dan menyetelnya.

 _Aku menemukan jurnal dari tahun 2001. Di sana kau menulis kalau hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu, kaset yang kau hilangkan 2 tahun lalu itu sebenarnya terselip di bawah meja._

Chanyeol langsung menyambar buku jurnal dan membaca ulang apa yang barusan ia baca—sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Kemudian ia mencari CD sesuai dengan perintah Baekhyun. benar saja, CD itu memang terselip di bawah meja. Wajah girang Chanyeol menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Dia cepat-cepat meraih pulpen dan jurnal.

 _ **Februari, 2009**_

Baekhyun masih membuka halaman yang sama, tapi kemudian kedua bola matanya hampir keluar melihat tiba-tiba saja tulisan-tulisan di jurnal itu berubah dengan sendiri. Tulisan _tidak ada yang terjadi_ dicoret-coret sedemikian rupa.

 _ **Terimakasih!**_

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tulisan lelaki misterius bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja di bagian bawah pojok kanan buku itu muncul sebuah gambar wajah seorang anak lelaki. Ini memang mustahil terjadi, tapi Baekhyun berusaha mempecayainya dan seulas senyum manis muncul dari wajah cantiknya.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

Sejak kejadian itu, mereka jadi lebih sering mengirim kaset walaupun berasal dari tahun yang berbeda. Awalnya mereka berdua sama-sama tidak percaya bahwa mereka bisa berkomunikasi walaupun mereka berasal dari waktu yang berbeda. Chanyeol juga bertanya kepada Baekhyun bagaimana keadaan di 2009 dan Baekhyun bilang kalau di tahun 2009 tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah. Kemudian Baekhyun juga bercerita kalau sebentar lagi klub akan ditutup. Chanyeol kaget saat Baekhyun bilang tersebut dan menanyakan alasannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun menjelaskan karena pihak sekolah yang meminta dan di sisi lain klub siaran kalah pamor dengan klub lain yang ada di sekolah mereka. kemudian Chanyeol bertanya lagi kenapa Baekhyun bisa masuk ke klub siaran dan Baekhyun bilang karena itu paksaan Yunho. Ternyata Chanyeol juga bercerita jika dia masuk klub siaran karena Yunho juga. Mereka bercerita banyak hal—mulai dari guru-guru baru, daerah sekitar kompleks sekolah, serta apakah ada sesuatu yang baru. Baekhyun ingat kalau Namsan Tower baru saja selesai dibangun.

Suatu hari Baekhyun menemukan sebuah album foto dari tahun 2001. Salah satu halamannya berupa foto seluruh anggota klub siaran dengan Yunho yang berdiri di tengah. Mata Baekhyun menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi tampan dengan telinga peri berdiri di samping kanan Yunho dengan senyum yang amat lebar dan terkesan ramah. Kemudian dia sebelah halaman foto itu adalah nama-nama anggota klub tersebut. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis ketika ia melihat foto Chanyeol terpampang di sana.

"Ternyata seperti ini dirimu waktu itu." Bisik Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya. Kemudian ia mengambil buku album kelulusan dan mencari nama Chanyeol halaman per halaman. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan foto Chanyeol.

 _Aku tadi iseng membuka album kelulusan dari angkatanmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan fotomu di sana. Apakah kau pindah kelas? Atau mungkin kau murid bermasalah hingga akhirnya kau dikeluarkan? –_ _ **Baekhyun**_

 _Benarkah itu? Jangan bercanda! Setelah kau mengatakan hal itu aku jadi merasa khawatir! –_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _ **Awal Maret, 2009**_

Baekhyun sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku-buku yang ada di depan adalah minggu ujian akhir. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu khawatir nilainya merah dan dia harus ikut kelas tambahan saat libur nanti. Untuk sedikit merasakan rasa was-wasnya itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakannya kepada Chanyeol.

 _Minggu depan sudah mulai memasuki minggu ujian akhir. Aku merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku walaupun aku sudah belajar dengan keras. Aku takut jika aku mendapatkan nilai merah dan harus ikut kelas tambahan saat liburan._

 _ **Awal Maret, 2001**_

Setelah Chanyeol mendengarkan keluh kesah Baekhyun soal ujian mendatang, Chanyeol teringat kalau dia punya jimat keberuntungan yang khasiatnya tidak diragukan lagi. Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan dan meletakkan jimat itu di salah satu rak buku. Setelah menyimpan pensil tersebut, Chanyeol meninggalkan perpustakaan itu dengan wajah berbinar.

 _ **Awal Maret, 2009**_

 _Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan jimat keberuntungan untukmu. Kujamin jimat itu manjur! Aku meletakannya di perpustakaan, tepatnya di rak nomor 208. Kuharap tidak yang menemukannya selama 8 tahun ke depan._

Saat jam istirahat, Baekhyun bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Dengan teliti gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mencari rak nomor 208. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menemukan rak nomor 208. Benar saja, dia menemukan jimat berupa pensil kayu panjang yang salah satu ujungnya sudah sengaja dikikis dengan silet hingga nampak lapisan kayunya. Di permukaannya ada barisan huruf-huruf alphabet yang biasa muncul dalam soal pilihan ganda. Lengkungan senyum terbias di wajahnya. Baekhyun menggenggam pensil itu erat-erat dan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _Aku berterimakasih padamu. Jimat yang kau berikan padaku benar-benar manjur. Setidaknya aku terhindar dari nilai merah dan kelas tambahan. –_ _ **Baekhyun**_

 _Benarkah itu? Syukurlah. Aku turut senang mendengarnya –_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Cobalah pergi ke atap sekolah di bagian barat. Gembok pintunya memang sudah rusak sih. Cobalah naik ke sana dan liat ke luar. Kau bisa lihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang indah. –_ _ **Baekhyun**_

 _ **Maret, 2001**_

Sore harinya Chanyeol menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. dengan langkah cepat dia menaiki tangga dan di sana ia menemukan pintu dengan gembok yang sudah dilapisi karat. Ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka gembok itu, tanpa sadar ia merusaknya.

"Oh, jadi pintunya rusak gara-gara aku." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian membuang gembok itu ke lantai dan kedua mata pingpongnya langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan langit jingga dengan semburat warna merah dan kuning serta matahari yang beranjak kembali ke ufuk barat menuju ke tempat peristirahatannya. Chanyeol sampai benar-benar tidak berkata apa-apa karena pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya.

 _Soal album foto kelulusan itu, apakah aku harus menanyakannya ke Jung Seonsaengnim? –_ _ **Baekhyun**_

 _Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin tahu soal masa depanku dan selain itu aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa walau di masa depan nanti dunia akan hancur. –_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Tenang saja. Dunia tidak akan hancur. Dunia akan tetap berputar sepertu biasanya. –_ _ **Baekhyun**_

 _Syukurlah kalau memang begitu. –_ _ **Chanyeol**_

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _ **Pertengahan Maret, 2009**_

Baekhyun sedang menunjukkan tarian baletnya pada Seulgi. Wanita ber- _monolid_ itu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh muridnya itu. Dia merasa sedikit heran saat melihat tarian Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun berhenti menari setelah music yang mengiringinya mati. Dalam hati gadis mungil itu sedikit takut karena gurunya ini terkenal tegas dan tidak menerima yang namanya kesalahan sekecil apapun.

"Tarianmu bagus."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan,

"E-Eh?" Kedua mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar. Seulgi menghela nafas karena muridnya yang satu ini sepertinya tidak mengerti ucapannya barusan.

"Aku bilang tarianmu bagus hari ini. aku bisa merasakan emosi di tarianmu." Pujian yang pertama kali didengar Baekhyun selama ini. Ia merasa tidak percaya Seulgi yang terkenal galak ternyata bisa memujinya—yah meskipun dia mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pujian itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak sabar untuk menceritakannya kepada Chanyeol.

Esok harinya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang siaran. Ia meletakan tas dan mantelnya di atas meja. Tangannya mengeluarkan kaset merah muda di dalam saku mantelnya yang sebelumnya dia beli di toko dekat rumahnya. Dia memasukan kaset itu ke dalam radio kaset dan menekan tombol 'rekam'.

 _Kau tahu, semalam aku dipuji oleh guru tariku. Ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji oleh seseorang, dan itu sangat berarti untukku. Itu semua berkat Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepadamu._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang masa laluku 8 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya hari ini, hari di mana aku kehilangan sosok teman yang berharga. Aku dulu punya seorang teman yang sangat berharga untukku. Tetapi, dia ternyata mengkhianatiku, padahal aku sudah percaya sekali padanya. Sejak kejadian itu, aku takut berhubungan dengan orang lain._

— _ **FLASHBACK—**_

Di sebuah taman bermain, Baekhyun kecil didorong oleh salah satu dari dua anak perempuan hingga ia terjatuh. Anak perempuan yang satunya lagi memegang sepatu balet yang sepertinya milik Baekhyun. kedua anak itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan sinis. Anak yang membawa sepatu balet Baekhyun kemudian membuangnya di kubangan air kotor. Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat sepatunya dibuang begitu saja tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan juga karena kalah jumlah.

"Harusnya bukan kau yang mendapatkannya! Taeyeonlah yang pantas jadi tokoh utamanya!" Salah satu anak bernama Taeyeon terus-terusan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut memandang mereka. Taeyeon dan temannya itu pun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di taman itu tanpa berniat untuk membantunya berdiri.

— _ **END OF FLASHBACK—**_

 _ **Pertengahan Maret, 2001**_

Setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju taman bermain yang dimaksud. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk bisa sampai di sana. Chanyeol melihat sosok anak perempuan berkuncir kuda sedang terduduk dengan kedua temannya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri gadis yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa? Biar aku bantu berdiri." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ayunan yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun jatuh. Kemudian lelaki bermarga Park itu memungut sepatu balet Baekhyun dari kubangan dan mencucinya hingga bersih dengan air keran. Bersyukur karena matahari bersinar terik walaupun masih musim dingin. Chanyeol menjemur sepatu Baekhyun di ayunan satunya.

"Aku sudah mencuci sepatumu hingga bersih. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mencoba menyejajarkan pandangannya sesuai dengan tinggi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun pelan tanpa melihat kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata bulat Chanyeol menangkap lutut kanan Baekhyun terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Lututmu berdarah! Tunggu biar kuambilkan plester." Chanyeol langsung merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari plester luka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa."Cegah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Nah ini dia plesternya!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan 1 _pack_ plester luka bergambar binatang lucu.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun kembali mencegahnya. Chanyeol terdiam. Ia membungkuk dan menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sedari tadi kau bilang tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya kamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja kan?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun bisa menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup menanggung masalahmu, tidak apa kalau kamu ingin menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya kalau bisa. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, lebih baik lakukan saja." Hibur Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari.

"Agak susah menjelaskannya, tapi percayalah. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku adalah temanmu dan aku di sini datang untuk menghiburmu". Medengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, kedua mata Baekhyun mendadak berkaca-kaca.

"Hi-Hiks…."

"Huwaaaaaahhhh~! Huwaaaaaahh~!"

Suara tangisan keras Baekhyun mengisi kehampaan yang ada di taman itu. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut Baekhyun sambil berkata 'menangislah. Keluarkan rasa sedihmu agar merasa lebih baik' terus menerus, seperti sebuah mantra.

 _ **Pertengahan Maret, 2009**_

Sebelum bersiap tidur, Baekhyun hendak mendengarkan balasan dari Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengambil _walkman_ -nya dari dalam laci meja belajarnya dan memasukkan kaset rekaman berwarna merah muda bening itu. kemudian Baekhyun menekan tombol _play_.

 _Hari ini aku bertemu denganmu 8 tahun yang lalu._

Tubuh Baekhyun menegak dengan kedua matanya membulat seakan tidak percaya. samar-samar ia mengingat ingatan saat ia ditolong oleh seorang laki-laki berseragam SMA saat dia didorong temannya di taman. Ternyata sosok laki-laki dengan senyum ramah nan menghangatkan yang menolongnya kala itu adalah Chanyeol. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Sejak mengingat kejadian itu, kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan di dadanya menaburkan serbuk ajaib berkilauan bernama cinta.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _ **Pertengahan Maret, 2009**_

Sejak kejadian tadi malam, Baekhyun terus-terusan memasang senyum hingga dikira gila oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah, ia terus menerus memutar kaset rekaman Chanyeol yang dia dapatkan pertama kali. Baekhyun terus menerus memutar bagian 'Aku suka. Aku suka. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Aku akan selalu menyukaimu' dan me- _rewind_ -nya terus menerus. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu. Orang lain boleh menganggap dia aneh karena ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki yang hanya diketahui dari foto album tanpa pernah bertatap muka sama sekali. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan hubungan ini walaupun hanya sekedar bertukar suara.

Saat di kelas, Kim _seonsaengnim_ sedang membagikan kertas hasil ujian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lelaki muda berparas rupawan itu memanggil nama muridnya satu persatu sambil menyerahkan hasil ujian dan memberikan pujian bagi yang mendapatkan nilai bagus dan kritikan ketika ada yang mendapat nilai jelek.

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendongak. Tiba-tiba pemandangan di depannya berubah menjadi Jung _seonsaengnim_ yang memanggil Chanyeol untuk memberikan kertas hasil ujian.

"Kau ini sudah belajar tidak sih? Nilaimu jelek sekali!" Jung _seonsaengnim_ memarahi Chanyeol yang hanya terkekeh melihat hasil ujiannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya ikut tertawa meledeknya.

"Hei! Kalian jangan meledekku!" jawabnya sambil melempar senyum.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju ruang siaran. Setelah melihat pemandangan yang terbentuk dari hasil imaginasinya sendiri, Baekhyun benar-benar berkeinginan untuk bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Sesampainya di ruang siaran, dia segera mengambil kaset rekaman yang dia simpan di dalam laci. Dia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam radio kaset dan menekan tombol _record_. Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum ia merekam suaranya.

" _Chanyeol-ah, aku punya satu permintaan padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tepi sungai Han tanggal 5 Mei. Bagimu, mungkin ini adalah janji 8 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tahun 2009. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan mendengar suaramu langsung. Aku ingin bisa mengobrol tentang banyak hal denganmu…"_ Baekhyun kemudian berhenti sejenak. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Chanyeol-ah¸aku mencintaimu. Meskipun dirimu yang sekarang sudah berumur 25 tahun._ " Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dan menekan tombol _stop_. Dia mengambil kaset rekaman berisi pernyataan cintanya kepada Chanyeol dan mengenggamnya erat-erat. Pipi tembam gadis berambut hitam itu nampak bersemu merah muda. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan setelah mendengarkan pernyataannya itu.

 _ **Pertengahan Maret, 2001**_

Chanyeol sedang asyik berjalan-berjalan di daerah sungai Han. Hari itu memang tidak terlalu banyak orang karena masih jam kerja. Salah satu tangannya membawa es krim yang sudah mulai meleleh. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti dan di saat yang bersamaan kedua mata besarnya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang sedang menari di taman dekat pinggiran sungai Han. Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam itu menari sambil diiringi musik klasik yang mengalun dari radio besar yang ada di dekatnya. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika ia melihat tarian gadis itu dari balik pohon besar. Bahkan tanpa Chanyeol sadari ada sebuah debaran kerasan di dada kirinya.

 _ **Pertengahan Maret, 2009**_

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman dan bersiap mengirimnya kepada Chanyeol. tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras yang berasal dari radio kaset tua yang sudah menemani hari-harinya berkomunikasi via suara dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil kaset rekaman bening berwarna merah muda itu dan menyetelnya. Senyumnya mengembang sambil membayangkan kira-kira apa yang Chanyeol katakan di dalam kaset pita itu.

 _Baekhyun-ah, kira-kira apa ya yang disukai oleh penari balet?_

Senyum manis Baekhyun semakin melebar ketika Chanyeol bertanya soal apa yang disukai oleh penari balet. Bolehkah Baekhyun sedikit berharap kalau penari balet yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dirinya. Mebayangkan hal itu sudah membuat pipi gadis mungil itu bersemu merah.

 _Oiya, ngomong-ngomong ada seseorang yang sedang kusukai dan kau tahu, dia adalah seorang penari balet sama sepertimu. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya karena aku belum berani bicara langsung dengannya dan dia beda sekolah. Kalau boleh aku minta saran darimu jika kau tidak keberatan._

Senyum merekah Baekhyun lenyap bersamaan dengan rona merah yang tadi bersemu di kedua pipinya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit melengkung ke atas dan tatapan matanya kosong. Ternyata dia terlalu berharap banyak. Semua impiannya bertemu Chanyeol dan rencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kandas begitu saja. Hatinya remuk redam. Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tidak keluar sama sekali. Suara berat yang selama ini dia sukai tiba-tiba saja meremas hatinya dengan perkataan seperti itu.

Malam harinya saat latihan balet, Baekhyun menari dengan perasaan tidak karuan masih tertanam di hatinya. Pikirannya kacau balau, tapi dia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus atau dia bisa kena semprot Kang _seonsaengnim_. Raut wajah Seulgi mendadak berubah melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Setelah latihan selesai, Baekhyun sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya di ruang ganti. Kedua matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok guru baletnya sedang memasang sepatu balet dari balik kaca ruang ganti. Apa yang Kang _seonsaengnim_ lakukan? Batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Setelah memasang kedua sepatu baletnya, Seulgi berdiri dan melakukan gerakan _pirouette_ , tapi tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur karena salah satu kakinya terkilir. Seulgi melepas sepatunya dan memijat kakinya yang terkilir. Baekhyun yakin kalau ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gurunya menari. Matanya menangkap kaki kanan Seulgi yang terkilir terdapat semacam bekas luka. Mungkin karena bekas luka itulah Seulgi tidak menunjukkan tariannya. Karena kaki adalah asset yang berharga bagi seorang penari balet. Seulgi memukul lantai kayu karena ia merasa tidak mampu karena luka itu.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2009**_

Hampir dua hari Baekhyun tidak membalas kaset rekaman Chanyeol yang terakhir ia dapatkan. Pagi harinya saat ia pergi ke ruang siaran, ia menemukan sebuah kaset rekaman kiriman Chanyeol. Entah kenapa cerita Chanyeol yang ia dengar dua hari yang lalu masih membuat hatinya remuk. Ia memainkan kaset itu dan mendengarkan isinya.

 _Maafkan aku karena kemarin aku sudah berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kau tahu, aku merasa khawatir karena kau tidak membalas pesanku! Oiya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku akan mencoba bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk pergi keluar bersama. Kira-kira dia mau tidak ya? Aku akan memberimu kabar nanti kalau berhasil._

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak sendu. Walaupun perasaannya sudah tidak karuan, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa masih menyukai pria itu. Bolehkah dia egois dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu? Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dan dia tidak berhak untuk melarang Chanyeol untuk menyukai seseorang. Dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun mengambil kaset di dalam tasnya, memasukannya ke dalam radio kaset, dan mulai merekam. Baekhyun berusaha agar suaranya tetap terlihat normal dan ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Aku minta maaf karena aku baru sempat membalasmu hari ini. Belakangan ini aku sedang sibuk. Aku berharap gadis itu mau menerima ajakanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Oiya, bawalah payung. Di jurnalmu hari ini tertulis kalau nanti siang akan turun hujan. Aku akan mendukungmu._

Dengan perasaan berat hati, Baekhyun mengirimkan kaset itu kepada Chanyeol.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2001**_

Chanyeol mengamati gadis penari itu dari balik pohon. Sepertinya gadis yang nampaknya seumuran dengannya masih asyik melakukan gerakan balet. Chanyeol mengumpulkan niatnya untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan dan melakukan pendekatan. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit mendung yang sudah menggantung di atas kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudia, titik-titik hujan turun dan perlahan-lahan semakin deras. Gadis berambut panjang itu merasa kebingungan mencari tempat berteduh karena ini tempat terbuka. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah gadis yang tubuhnya sudah separuh basah dan menyodorkan payung biru mudanya. Gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah payung untuknya. Gadis dengan mata ber- _monolid_ itu sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya karena pria asing di depannya sudah mau memayunginya dengan susah payah meskipun dia harus rela basah kuyup.

"A-Ah m-maafkan aku tiba-tiba saja memayungimu padahal kita belum kenal satu sama lain…" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu karena malu akan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Chanyeol berpikir gadis itu akan memukulnya karena tiba-tiba saja menawarkan payung. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan hingga membuat Chanyeol kembali memandang gadis yang sedang tertawa kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku sempat terkejut karena ada seorang siswa dari sekolah lain yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik pohon dan menyodorkan payung untukku. Tapi aku merasa berterimakasih paddies amu dan aku juga minta maaf karena kau jadi basah kuyup begitu." Ucap gadis itu. Ada semu merah jambu yang menghiasi kedua pipi Chanyeol ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara gadis itu. mereka berdua pun akhirnya segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2009**_

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di sekolah. Tidak lupa ia mampir ke ruangan klub untuk merapikan tempat itu, walaupun sebenarnya ruangan kecil itu tidak bisa dibilang berantakan. Setelah Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, pandangannya berubah bingung kemudian panik—radio kaset tua ajaib yang biasa digunakan untuk berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol mendadak hilang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Yunho masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Jung _seonsaengnim_ , di mana radio kaset yang ada di atas me—" kedua mata _puppy_ Baekhyun tertuju pada buket bunga krisan yang ada di tangan Yunho. Kenapa Jung _seonsaengnim_ membawa bunga krisan? Batin Baekhyun penasaran.

" _Seonsaengnim_ , kenapa… kenapa Anda membawa bunga krisan…?"

"Oh, ini? hari ini adalah peringatan salah satu muridku yang meninggal…"

Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak. Mungkinkah…? Tidak mungkin kan? Raut wajah gadis manis itu mendadak khawatir dan sedikit takut. Kemudian Yunho menceritakan soal muridnya yang meninggal itu.

"Oiya, soal radio kaset itu, karena sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi, aku hendak membuangnya. Tadi ada mobil pengangkut barang ke sini. Tapi kalau kau ingin mengejarnya kurasa masih sempat." Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun keluar dari ruang klub untuk mengejar mobil yang membawa radio kaset yang sudah member warna pada hidupnya. Berkat radio kaset itu, ia bisa berkenal dengan seorang laki-laki dan merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Berkat radio kaset itu juga, ia merasakan yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan patah hati. semua pengalaman tentang kehidupan asmara bisa Baekhyun rasakan dari radio kaset itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di gerbang sekolah mencari ke mana mobil itu pergi. Kedua matanya menangkap mobil pengangkut barang bercat hitam yang membawa radio kaset tua itu. Dengan kedua kaki mungilnya, Baekhyun berusaha mengejar mobil itu walaupun sebenarnya itu mustahil.

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin agar supir mobil tersebut mau menghentikan kendaraannya.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2001**_

Chanyeol sedang duduk di tepian sungai Han dengan sekaleng soda dingin di tangan kanannya. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kaset pita dan _walkman_ yang biasa dia bawa ke sekolah. Ia ingin menceritakan soal proses pendekatannya dengan gadis yang dia sukai. Dia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam _walkman_ dan mulai menekan tombol _record_.

 _Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin cerita soal gadis yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu. Aku punya janji untuk bercerita padamu soal prosesnya kan? Aku berhasil! Aku berencana untuk berkencan dengannya dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Walaupun aku nantinya ditolak, aku akan tetap mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya._

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2009**_

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kaset radio tua tersebut setelah berlari mengejar mobil pengangkut yang akan membawa radio itu ke tempat pembuangan sampah elektronik. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pak supir yang sudah berbaik hati menghentikan mobilnya dan memperbolehkan Baekhyun mengambil radio kaset itu sebelum akhirnya mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari dengan membawa radio kaset itu ke bangku taman terdekat yang tak jauh dari lokasi Baekhyun saat ini. dengan nafas terengah-engah, Baekhyun segera membuka radio kaset itu dan mengambil kaset yang ada di dalamnya. Ia menyetelnya di dalam _walkman_ yang disimpan di saku _sweater_ -nya. Ia mendengarkan rekaman itu dengan wajah penuh cemas dan takut.

 _Nama gadis itu adalah Kang Seulgi. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia ingin menjadi seorang ballerina terkenal di tahun 2009._

Kemudian ingatan Baekhyun memutar kembali kejadian saat Kang _seonsaengim_ berlatih balet diam-diam. Rupanya Kang _seonsaengnim_ adalah gadis yang disukai Chanyeol.

 _Ah, hari ini aku akan mencoba untuk mengajaknya kencan. Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan memberitahumu lagi nanti._

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kaset itu dan memasukkan kaset kosong yang ada di saku _sweater_ yang lain. Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun meletakkan kaset itu ke dalam _walkman_. Ketika ia hendak merekam, _walkman_ -nya tidak mau menyala. Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol _record_ tapi tidak berfungsi.

"Kenapa ini?! Kumohon jangan begini! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! aku ingin mendengar suaramu! Kumohon jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun yang hampir menangis akhirnya berhasil memperbaiki _walkman_ -nya. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun merekam pesan peringatan untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kumohon jangan pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi karena akan ada kecelakaan dan kau akan meninggal! Seulgi-sshi tidak bisa menari lagi karena luka di kakinya akibat kecelakaan! Gadis yang kau ceritakan itu adalah guru baletku, Kang seonsaengnim! Aku berharap, kau tidak mati, Chanyeol-ah!"

Setelah selesai merekam pesan peringatan tersebut, Baekhyun mengirimnya via radio kaset tua yang ada di sampingnya dan berdoa agar kaset itu bisa sampai tepat pada waktunya.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2001**_

Di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol menerima kaset kiriman Baekhyun. ketika ia hendak menyetelnya, Seulgi sudah datang dan mengajaknya pergi. Chanyeol akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi. Chanyeol dan Seulgi yang sedang menaiki sepeda motor milik Chanyeol membelah jalanan. Di sisi kanan jalan, terhampar pemandangan laut berkilauan yang bisa dilihat dari kejauhan. Chanyeol senang karena dia berhasil mengajak Seulgi berkencan. Seulgi pun sepertinya menikmati perjalanan mereka sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dengan erat dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi senyum-senyum sendiri karena hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada truk besar yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Untungnya, truk itu berada di jalur yang berbeda dengan jalur yang dilalui sepeda motor Chanyeol.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2009**_

Dengan perasaan takut campur war-was, Baekhyun membuka kaset radio tersebut. Ia mengecek isinya dan kaset itu menghilang. Dia merasa lega karena kaset itu sampai kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun bergegas kembali ke sekolah sambil membawa radio kaset itu dan dalam hati ia berharap bahwa kaset itu bisa mengubah takdir dan masa depan Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, doa Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan Chanyeol dari lubang jarum.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2001**_

Chanyeol dan Seulgi akhirnya tiba di sebuah pantai yang cukup sepi. Mereka berdua tampak senang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengambil foto Seulgi yang sedang menari dengan rambutnya panjangnya yang melambai karena hembusan angin yang membuatnnya terlihat semakin mempersona.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , sekarang giliranku yang memotretmu." Seulgi berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan mengambil kamera. Chanyeol mencoba menari seperti apa yang dilakukan Seulgi. Tapi karena tubuh Chanyeol yang jangkung dan terkesan kaku, gerakan tariannya jadi tampak terlihat lucu. Seulgi yang dari tadi memotret Chanyeol tertawa lepas karena lucu. Bahkan lelaki bertelinga peri itu sempat jatuh terguling karena keseimbangannya yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa menurutmu tadi lucu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membersihkan celana seragamnya dari pasir pantai.

"Hahaha, benar-benar lucu tadi! Apalagi posemu saat jatuh tadi, hahahahah!" Mereka berdua tergelak mengingat bagaiman Chanyeol jatuh tadi.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2009**_

Akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di ruang siaran dan Yunho masih ada di sana. Dia meletakkan radio kaset itu di lantai dan menghampiri Yunho dengan wajah panik dan mata yang sedikit basah.

"Jung _seonsaengnim_ , Chanyeol belum mati kan? Chanyeol masih hidup kan?!" Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis meminta Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebelum mengejar radio tadi, Baekhyun mendengar cerita Yunho kalau hari ini, Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangannya nyawanya. Baekhyun yang tidak percaya hal itu ingin mengubah nasib Chanyeol. Dengan wajah sendu, Yunho menatap rangkaian bunga krisan yang tergeletak di meja. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang gurunya, dan bunga krisan itu masih ada di sana.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2001**_

Setelah ayik berfoto ria, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli minum di sebuah kedai mobil yang terletak di seberang jalan tak jauh dari pantai itu.

"Aku mau beli minuman di sana, kau ingin minum apa?" tawar Seulgi sambil mengambil dompet di dalam tasnya.

"Cokelat panas saja." Pesan Chanyeol yang diiyakan oleh Seulgi. Sembari menunggu minumannya datang, Chanyeol mengambil _walkman_ dan kaset dari Baekhyun yang belum sempat dia dengar. Ia memasukan kaset itu ke dalam _walkman_ -nya dan menekan tombol _play_ , mendengarkannya lewat _earphone._

 _Chanyeol-ah, kumohon jangan pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi karena akan ada kecelakaan dan kau akan meninggal! Seulgi-sshi tidak bisa menari lagi karena luka di kakinya akibat kecelakaan! Gadis yang kau ceritakan itu adalah guru baletku, Kang seonsaengnim! Aku berharap, kau tidak mati, Chanyeol-ah!_

Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dari suara Baekhyun. Di saat bersamaan, Chanyeol sedikit merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata kalau dia akan meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Terimakasih minumannya." Setelah selesai membayar minuman mereka berdua, Seulgi meninggalkan tempat itu, ketika ia hendak menyebrang, tanpa sengaja pundaknya menyenggol pengunjung lain dan menumpahkan minuman yang barusan dia pesan. Tanpa Seulgi ketahui, sebuah truk mobil sedan sedang melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya. Setelah mendengar rekaman Baekhyun barusan, Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Seulgi yang sedang membereskan gelas minumannya yang tumpah di tengah jalan sedangkan sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya.

 _Kau tidak boleh pergi karena akan ada kecelakaan dan kau akan meninggal! Seulgi-sshi tidak bisa menari lagi karena luka di kakinya akibat kecelakaan!_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berjalan ke jalan raya di mana Seulgi sedang terduduk mengambilkan gelas minumannya. Seakan-akan ada efek _slow-motion_ , Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Seulgi dan sekian meter lagi mobil itu akan menabraknya. Berusaha menghindar pun juga tidak ada hanya tersenyum dan di dalam hati ia berterimakasih karena Baekhyun sudah memberitahu tentang masa depannya. Tiba-tiba saja semua kembali normal, setelah bunyi _Bruk!_ Keras dan suara debaman keras menghantam jalan raya. Roda mobil itu menhancurkan _walkman¸earphone_ , dan kaset yang ada di dalamnya. Genangan darah berwarna pekat mulai menggenang di jalan raya. Sayang sekali, Baekhyun tidak mampu mengubah jalan hidup Chanyeol.

 _ **Akhir Maret, 2009**_

Baekhyun menangis sesegukan setelah mendengar cerita Yunho. Melihat bunga krisan putih dan kuning tergeletak di sana, di ruang siaran itu, sudah menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak tinggal di dunia ini. Kaki Baekhyun mendadak lemas sambil berpegangan di pinggiran meja. Baekhyun mengira bahwa dia bisa mengubah takdir Chanyeol dan dia bisa bertemu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Janji yang dia buat waktu itu pun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Hati gadis Byun itu benar-benar hancur.

"Hiks… hiks… Chanyeol- _ah…_ hiks… hiks…" Baekhyun berusaha menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh murid lain. Yunho menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk punggung sempit Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Hari itu juga perjalanan cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun berakhir—dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

* * *

 **-PINK TAPE-**

 _ **Awal musim semi**_ **,** _ **2009**_

Sore itu di tempat latihan, Seulgi sedang mencoba kembali untuk menari sejak kejadian melihat tarian Baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ketika ia hendak menari, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun masuk, padahal belum masuk jam latihan. Baekhyun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Uhm, Seugi- _sshi_ , saya adalah salah satu penggemarmu. Oiya, sebelumnya saya ingin menyerahkan ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kaset pita merah muda dengan kedua tangannya. Itu adalah kaset yang Baekhyun temukan pertama kali. Baekhyun sadar kalau jika dia harus menyerahkan kepada Seulgi.

"Ini kaset rekaman milik Chanyeol. Saya ingin Seulgi- _sshi_ mendengarkan ini." Setelah menyerahkan kaset itu, Baekhyun berpamitan dan pergi begitu saja.

Seulgi pergi ke ruang ganti dan mencari _walkman_ miliknya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia memasang kaset itu dan menyetelnya. Ia mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

… _Ehem._

 _Ah… tes… tes…_

 _Aku suka. Aku suka_

 _Aku benar-benar suka padamu._

 _Aku akan selalu menyukaimu._

Tiba-tiba Seulgi tertegun.

"Suara ini…" Seulgi sudah lama tidak mendengar suara bariton khas Chanyeol setelah dia meninggal tepat di depan matanya. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya sudah berlinar air mata. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang hari-harinya dengan Chanyeol berkelebat di kepalanya. Suaranya, tingkahnya, wajahnya, tiba-tiba muncul setelah puluhan tahun menghilang dari memorinya. Air matanya yang sudah menumpuk mengalir begitu saja di pipinya.

 _Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu._

 _Yeppeun mal modu moaseo ttada jugo shipeunde_

 _Neoneoneoneo apeseomyeon jakkudeureoganeun mal_

 _Saebyeoge mureul mashimyeonseo honja dajimhae naneun neoege_

 _Teok kkeutkaji cha ollatteon geu mareul naeil kkok hagesseo_

 _Neo yeppeuda_

Suara tangis Seulgi lepas begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol ternyata menyukai dirinya dan ia tidak sempat mengungkapkannya. Hati Seulgi benar-benar hancur. Ia menangis keras tanpa henti.

 _ **5 Mei 2009. Tepian sungai Han**_

Baekhyun terduduk di tanah sambil memandang hamparan sungai Han yang terbentang di hadapannya. Di sana juga banyak orang yang sedang bersepeda atau sekedar berjalan santai. Angin semilir musim semi berhembus dengan lembut mengibarkan rambut ekor kuda Baekhyun. Bunga ceri sudah berkembang dan kelopak merah mudanya berguguran karena tiupan angin. Sebotol jus di tangan kanannya sudah tinggal separuh. Wajah Baekhyun tidak seirama dengan suasana musim semi yang menyenangkan hari ini. Walaupun wajahnya muncul seulas senyum, tapi itu adalah senyum kesedihan. Hari ini seharusnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sepertinya mendapat kutukan dari Tuhan karena berani-berani bermain dengan takdir Tuhan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dengan menatap ke langit sambil menegak jus stroberinya yang sudah tidak dingin. Di matanya, tergambar wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum di atas langit. Setetes air matanya lolos, tapi gadis mungil itu tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , walaupun kau sudah tidak ada, aku akan selalu menyukai Chanyeol. Aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertemuan pertama waktu itu dan…"

"…kau adalah cinta pertamaku…"

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello readers sekalian~**

 **Lama tidak bertemu~~**

 **Ada yang kangen daku? /gaada/**

 **Setelah sekian lama terkena writer's block, akhirnya kubisa kembali menulis cerita ngaco ini, hohooho (^0^)**

 **Sebenernya ini adaptasi dari J-drama berseri, judulnya 'So Long!', yang main membernya AKB48. Dibilang berseri juga bukan sih. Jadi drama ini dibagi jadi tiga cerita yang berbeda dan tidak berhubungan. Nah yang aku ambil adalah dari episode 1. Ceritanya hampir gak berubah, tapi ada perubahan sedikit karena perbedaan kultur, hehehe~**

 **Sebenarnya udah lama banget aku pengen nulis cerita ini, tapi dulu cast-nya Kaisoo, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku terserang writer's block dan akhirnya terbaikan T^T Sebenarnya aku udah nulis plotnya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi baru sempet selesai dan dipost sekarang karena rasa malas yang melanda T~T**

 **Sebenernya, aku pingin bikin Chanbaek based on real event. Padahal sempet kepikiran mau bikin yang Chanbaek nonton drama musikalnya bang Suho. Tapi ya begitu, malas dan writer's block yang berkepanjangan. Kalau kalian ada Chanbaek moment yang pingin dijadikan fic bisa rikues kok, ohhohohoho (^0^) /emangadayangmau/**

 **Gimana? Udah menye-menye? Udah greget? Atau endingnya kurang engh(?). Maafkan daku kalau feel angstnya masih kurang, karena masih belum berpengalaman untuk nulis fic sedih menye-menye (u_u) dan maaf banget kalo kebanyakan nama tanggal dan tahun, karena di dramanya sendiri emang begitu, bolak balik dari tahun satu ke tahun yang lain (T~T)**

 **As usual, tinggalkan review kalian di kolom review yaps! Tiap baca komenan kalian itu seneng banget tau! Berasa kalau ternyata cerita ngaco bin ngawur bikinanku ada yang baca dan ternyata disukai readers sekalian! Tapi kalo kalian pake review kalian pake bahasa preman, awas kena semburan apinya bang Loey, ufufufu (^3^)/**

 **Yaps, sekian dulu cuap2 author yang unfaedah ini. Semoga aku bisa terlepas dari penyakit writer's block yang berkepanjangan. See ya in the next story and bu-bye~~! \\(^o^)/**

 **(N/B:** _ **lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin Chanyeol itu dari Seventeen. Judulnya 'Pretty U'^^**_ **)**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-gun Baekhyun**


End file.
